


Lovesick

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (or so he says), Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for Yuri's Potty Mouth, Surgery, viktor gets his appendix out and shenanigans ensue, yuri is a reluctant party to said shenanigans
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: “Có phải bác sĩ gửi em đến không?” Khi Yuuri còn chưa kịp trả lời, bởi anh vẫn đang há hốc miệng như cá bơi trước thính, Viktor đã quay sang Yuri. “Có phải bác sĩ gửi cậu ấy đến không? Bởi vì, wow,” Anh thả rơi tay và bấu chặt lấy ngực, y hệt bản chất màu mè khốn kiếp vốn có của mình. “Em chính là chàng trai đẹp nhất anh từng có vinh dự được gặp.”“Ôi Chúa ơi,” Yuri rên rỉ. “Bố đang tán tỉnh anh ta đấy à?”





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lovesick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219674) by [Ironinkpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironinkpen/pseuds/Ironinkpen). 



> HPBD Viktor Nikiforov :3 Hãy nhớ luôn có fandom yêu ông, Yuuri yêu ông, Yura (dù không thừa nhận nhưng) cũng yêu ông <3 
> 
> And Merry Christmas to all people who come over my dashboard <3

Yuri quay trở lại từ nhà vệ sinh và thấy Yuuri đang cắm cúi bấm điện thoại trên ghế.

 

“Katsudon.”

 

Đầu Yuuri ngẩng phắt dậy “Thôi được, anh biết nhóc định nói gì,” anh nói, bởi Yuri đã lặp đi lặp lại cuộc trò chuyện này với anh tận ba lần liền trong suốt một tiếng vừa rồi. “Nhưng nhịp tim của anh ấy bắt đầu tăng nhanh và anh lo phát sốt lên được nhưng anh lại không muốn làm phiền y tá vì có thể anh chỉ đang xử sự ngu ngốc thôi, cho nên là–”

 

Yuri giật lấy điện thoại cậu và nhìn vào nó. Trên màn hình hiện ra một trang web bằng tiếng Nhật. Cậu nhóc tất nhiên chẳng tài nào đọc được, nhưng cậu có thể đoán kha khá nội dung dựa vào một bức ảnh nhỏ khá hữu ích chụp một người đàn ông đang ôm chặt lấy ngực mình ở góc trên bên phải.

 

Cậu rên rỉ. “Lần cuối cùng đấy, anh ta éo có lên cơn đau tim đâu Katsudon.”

 

“Anh biết!” Yuuri giành lại điện thoại, cau mày do dự trước trang web vừa rồi. Sau một hồi lưỡng lự và một cú huých từ Yuri, anh đóng nó lại. “Anh chỉ... kiểm tra thôi.”

 

Yuuri đã “kiểm tra” hàng tá website để tìm kiếm lời giải đáp bởi Viktor vừa mới phẫu thuật xong. Cứ vài phút anh sẽ lại ngước lên nhìn Yuri, làm mặt như thể muốn nôn, rồi lại trở lại lướt lướt. Lúc đầu Yuri đã nghĩ chuyện này khá là buồn cười, cho đến khi cảm giác đó chuyển dần sang khó chịu khi cậu nhóc phải thuyết phục Yuuri từ bỏ cái ý định gọi bác sĩ tới kiểm tra MRI cho Viktor vì bằng một cách thần thánh nào đó anh đã vớ phải một trang về _ung thư não_ khi đang tìm kiếm bài viết về những biến chứng có thể xảy ra sau khi cắt ruột thừa.

 

Cậu nhóc tưởng Yuuri sẽ hạ nhiệt xuống khi Viktor đã phẫu thuật xong xuôi, nhưng không. Có vẻ như anh đã lo đến nỗi cho cả tim ăn hành luôn rồi.

 

Điện thoại của cậu nhóc rung bần bật trong túi quần. Yuuri chớp mắt nhìn cậu. Sáu mắt bất lực chạm nhau. Yuuri nheo mắt. Yuuri bặm chặt môi lại. Sau đó, một cách buồn bực, anh đặt điện thoại lên tủ đầu giường.

 

Yuri mở màn hình khóa và thấy một tin nhắn từ Mila. Nó viết, _nhiệm vụ trông trẻ thế nào rồi?_

Cậu nhóc lại liếc Yuuri. Với hai bàn tay đang rỗi việc, anh vặn vặn tay lại và lo lắng nhìn về phía Viktor, người đang ngủ say khướt chẳng biết trời trăng gì.

 

 **à thì** , cậu nhắn lại, **nếu viktor không tỉnh trong 5 phút nữa thì tôi chắc kèo động mạch của katsudon sẽ phình ra ngay tại trận mất**

**và chỉ 2 giây nữa thôi tôi sẽ quăng điện thoại của anh ta ra cửa sổ**

**nhưng ngoài mấy cái đó ra thì sao cũng được**

Điện thoại cậu nhóc kêu gần như ngay tức khắc. _xa xa nghe chừng vui phết nhở_

_dù sao chú em cũng phải công nhận, cách anh ấy quan tâm vậy rất chi là cutoe ha_

Yuri ngước mắt lên. Yuuri đang luồn tay qua mái tóc phủ trước mắt Viktor và thở dài như một tên ngố si tình. Mặt Viktor khẽ cử động, tựa mình vào cái chạm của Yuuri. Yuri phải cố gắng kiềm chế lắm để không uệ ra tại chỗ.

 

**ý bà là trông đáng ghét**

**cả hai đang tỏ ra vô cùng tởm lọ và một người thậm chí còn éo TỈNH TÁO ạ**

Mila gửi một tràng emoji tim hồng lấp lánh. Và, _à mà Yakov cũng muốn hỏi tình hình Viktor sống chết ra sao nữa nè_

Yuri đảo mắt và cố tìm góc chụp sao cho cái mặt Viktor trông càng thốn càng tốt. Nếu ai ai cũng nhất quyết lo lắng cho lão ngố này dù cho ca phẫu thuật của lão đã kết thúc hoàn hảo hết chỗ chê ( _nhưng Yurio à_ , một giọng nói nghe hao hao giống Yuuri thoảng qua trong đầu cậu, _danh sách toàn diện những thứ có thể xảy ra vô cùng, vô cùng kinh khủng mà anh tìm thấy trên mấy forum của hội U40 lúc nào cũng hoang tưởng rằng mình bị bệnh thì sao–_ ), thì cậu nhất quyết sẽ khiến họ lo lắng thực sự.

 

Yuri cau mày và vẫn gửi luôn tấm hình. **đã bảo là lão chưa chết mà**

**quá buồn** , cậu đế thêm.

 

_cảm ơn nhá!!_

_thầy ấy cũng muốn biết tình hình của yuuri_

_ngoài vụ phình động mạch kia ra_

Ổng chắc chắn muốn biết rồi. Vì vài lí do quái gở nào đó mà Yakov rất _quý_ Yuuri, dù cho anh chàng rõ ràng là một VĐV đối thủ đang tập luyện ngay trước mũi ông già. Thực ra thì, nếu Yuri phải đoán kiểu may rủi ấy, Yakov hiện giờ có khi còn thích Yuuri hơn cả Viktor. Điều duy nhất khiến ông lo lắng về Viktor chỉ là anh còn phải nghỉ tập bao lâu nữa để hồi phục.

 

 **anh ta ổn** , Yuri đáp. **chỉ đang tỏ ra phiền phức thôi**

_yakov muốn biết xem anh ấy có ăn uống tử tế không_

**ôi giời ạ tự đi mà nhắn đi**

Khoan, không nên. Cậu liếc nhìn điện thoại của Yuuri, vẫn đang nằm im lìm trên bàn đầu giường. **mà thôi đừng làm vậy, anh ta mà cầm điện thoại lên là lại bắt đầu phát hoảng cho xem**

_aw Yura, rõ là chú em CÓ quan tâm kìa_

 

**cái éo**

**anh ta làm đầu tôi đau phát rồ lên được**

**tôi éo quan tâm anh ta nhé tôi còn éo muốn ở đây**

_chú em biết đấy, georgi với chị đã tình nguyện đi với anh ấy đó_

_và rồi................._

Yuri càu nhàu , mặt ửng hồng. **khóa mõm lại ngay bà già**

Cậu nhóc nhận được thêm vài cái emo mặt gian xảo sau đó, kèm theo một tràng trái tim. Yuri gửi cô hàng đống dao rựa các thể loại, và đang định sáng tạo thêm với mấy lời hăm dọa sau khi một cái mặt hôn hít hiện ra trên màn hình thì bỗng dưng trên giường có gì đó chuyển động.

 

Viktor rên rỉ. Yuri ngước lên đúng lúc anh tỉnh giấc.

 

“Cái...” Mắt anh mơ hồ và long lanh, khẽ đảo quanh căn phòng. Và rồi chúng yên vị trên mình Yuuri, tất nhiên rồi, bởi vì nào giờ Viktor có biết xấu hổ là gì đâu. Một nụ cười toe toét mở lối trên gương mặt anh, chậm rãi và lười biếng. “Xin chào.”

 

“Viktor!” Chân Yuuri va vập vào nhau. “Anh tỉnh rồi!” Anh trông không chắc chắn phải làm gì với chính mình, kích động nhìn hết Viktor đến cánh cửa như một chú chim say xỉn bối rối. “Em nên gọi y tá.”

 

Giọng Viktor khản đặc, mơ màng và xa xăm. Anh nhìn chằm chằm vào Yuuri với một ánh mắt sến tởm trên mặt. “Mm, phải, em nên làm thế.”

 

Y tá hẳn đã nghe thấy tiếng kêu ré kinh hoàng của Yuuri, bởi anh ta đã đến nơi trước cả khi Yuuri quyết định được có nên rời khỏi phòng hay không. Anh ta mỉm cười với Viktor và bình tĩnh thông báo cho anh rằng anh đang ở trong bệnh viện, và do tác dụng phụ của thuốc gây tê mà anh có thể bị rối trí một lúc. Mọi chuyện có vẻ chẳng có nghĩa lý gì với Viktor khi cứ mải gật gà gật gù và tiếp tục dán mắt vào Yuuri thay vì y tá. Chúng cũng chẳng có nghĩa lý gì với Yuuri hết, bởi tiếng Nga của anh dở tệ. Y tá cố gắng đưa cho anh một gói bánh quy mặn và anh chàng nhìn hai người họ như thể hai người là mã phóng hạt nhân vậy.

 

“Anh ta bảo đưa Viktor gói bánh quy và anh ta sẽ trở lại sau vài phút,” Yuri nói, bực bội vì phải phiên dịch cho Yuuri.

 

“À! Vâng, chắc rồi,” Yuuri nói với y tá bằng thứ tiếng Nga bập bẹ của mình. “Bánh quy. Phải rồi.”

 

Y tá vỗ vỗ tay anh trước khi rời đi, trông có vẻ hơi tội lỗi.

 

Yuri chuyển sự chú ý về lại Viktor. Anh ta đang cười cười và ậm ừ trong miệng. Chủ yếu toàn lảm nhảm vớ vẩn nhưng có vài chỗ nghe na ná bài trượt tự do của Katsudon mùa trước. Tởm.

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri nói, kích động trở lại chỗ Viktor. “Ăn cái bánh quy nhé?”

 

“Thôi được,” Viktor quạu. Yuri uệ tại chỗ.

 

Sự tình vui vẻ hơn một chút khi Viktor cố gắng ăn bánh. Anh bấu lấy nó với đôi bàn tay vụng về và chỉ xoay sở cầm được sau ba lần thử. Anh rên rỉ đau đớn sau miếng cắn đầu tiên.

 

“Au,” Anh nấc lên. Một khoảng lặng dài xuất hiện khi anh cố nhớ lại cách để nhai. Cuối cùng, anh nuốt luôn cả miếng và sưng sỉa cắn thêm miếng nữa. “ _Au_.”

 

Dù cho lo lắng nãy giờ, Yuri vẫn thấy Yuuri vẫn đang cố nhịn cười. “Anh không sao chứ?”

 

Viktor ngay lập tức rạng rỡ hẳn lên khi nghe tiếng Yuuri. “Giờ thì không sao rồi.” anh dịu dàng thì thầm, và cục cớt thần thánh ơi bố có thể _không_ làm vậy trong vòng hai giây thôi không thế?

 

Điện thoại Yuri rung bần bật trong túi áo. Cậu nhóc mở nó để rồi thấy một cái tin nhắn từ Mila. _yuri?? chị nghĩ yakov nghiêm túc vụ ăn uống đó_

_thầy ấy bảo nếu chú em không trả lời nhanh thì thầy sẽ thân chinh đến bệnh viện xem xét tình hình_

_yuri?_

Thay vì trả lời, cậu gửi Mila một đoạn video quay cảnh Viktor loay hoay tìm cách cầm bánh. Cô đáp lại bằng một đống emo bật khóc và yêu cầu gửi thêm tư liệu để tiện tống tiền sau này. Còn phải nói nữa.

 

Yuri bật lại camera. “Anh ngồi dậy được không?” Viktor phàn nàn với Yuuri.

 

“Đợi chút,” Yuuri nói, siết chặt tay Viktor và _urg_. “Anh cứ ăn bánh đi rồi để em đi xem họ có nâng anh dậy được không nhé?”

 

“Được rồi,” Viktor đáp lời, cơ mà không hề có động thái nào cho thấy anh đang tiếp tục ăn cả. Anh chớp mắt nhìn Yuuri lần nữa với cái nhìn ngu ngốc trường tồn trên mặt. “Wow, em... _đẹp_ quá.”

 

Môi Yuri cong xuống trong sự ghê tởm. Yuuri quay lại nhìn cậu nhóc, bối rối trong vô vọng. “Hả? Anh ấy nói gì cơ?”

 

Nếu Katsudon muốn cậu dịch thứ đó, cậu sẽ đáp trả bằng thứ khác. “Lão nói anh ghê tởm.”

 

Yuuri trông hoàn toàn bình thản và chẳng mấy ngạc nhiên trước câu trả lời của Yuri. Anh chỉ quay lại với Viktor. “Viktor,” anh nói với thứ tiếng Nga bập bõm. “Mình nói tiếng Anh nhé, được không?”

 

“Tiếng Anh?” Viktor lặp lại. Và rồi, bằng tiếng Anh. “À ừ. Anh có nói cái đó.”

 

“Đúng vậy.” Katsudon đáp lại, ngôn từ tuôn ra trôi chảy hơn khi giờ anh không còn phải giày xéo ngôn ngữ mẹ đẻ của Yuri nữa. Anh nắm lấy bàn tay đang cầm bánh của Viktor và đưa nó trở lại miệng. “Giờ mình cùng ăn tiếp cái bánh này nhé?”

 

Viktor quyết định không làm thế mà thay vào đó lại đưa tay kia lên chạm vào mặt Yuuri. “Em đẹp quá.”

 

Lạy Chúa trên cao.

 

Mặt Yuuri đỏ bừng. “Cái–”

 

“Có phải bác sĩ gửi em đến không?” Khi Yuuri còn chưa kịp trả lời, bởi anh vẫn đang há hốc miệng như cá bơi trước thính, Viktor đã quay sang Yuri. “Có phải bác sĩ gửi cậu ấy đến không? Bởi vì, _wow_ ,” Anh thả rơi tay và bấu chặt lấy ngực, y hệt bản chất màu mè khốn kiếp vốn có của mình. “Em chính là chàng trai đẹp nhất anh từng có vinh dự được gặp.”

 

“Ôi Chúa ơi,” Yuri rên rỉ. “Bố đang _tán tỉnh_ anh ta đấy à?”

 

“Anh ấy không biết anh là ai,” Yuuri nói, bởi hiển nhiên là cả hai đang tập trung vào hai khía cạnh vô cùng khác nhau của vấn đề. “Ôi không, có lẽ anh nên gọi bác sĩ–”

 

“Đừng mà người đẹp, đừng đi!” Viktor than vãn.

 

“Y tá đã bảo đầu óc lão sẽ loạn lên rồi,” Yuri gắt lên trước khi Yuuri kịp đi và Viktor trở nên _cực kỳ_ phiền phức. “Vậy nên bình tĩnh cmn lại và kêu lão ấy ngừng tán tỉnh anh đi.”

 

Yuuri chớp mắt nhìn cậu nhóc. “Ừ thì, tán tỉnh đâu phải là vấn đề–”

 

“ _Có_ đấy.”

 

“Quay lại đi mà,” Viktor kêu ca, níu lấy tay áo Yuuri với tay không cầm bánh. Yuuri quay trở lại với anh, liếc nhìn qua cánh cửa, rồi ngồi lại xuống. “Yay! Anh nhớ em!”

 

Yuuri đành mỉm cười và đáng lẽ Yuri nên để anh đi thì hơn. Thà Viktor cứ gào khóc khi không có Yuuri ở bên có khi còn dễ chịu hơn là cảnh hai người nhìn nhau đắm đuối ngây dại kiểu này. “Làm anh lo lắng rồi. Em sẽ ngồi đây với anh, được chứ?”

 

“Yay!” Viktor lại kêu lên. Anh cắn miếng bánh quy nữa trước khi thứ gì đó bật lên trong đầu anh. “Tên em là gì thế?”

 

Lạy Chúa, trông anh ta y hệt một thằng cu bị bỏ thuốc đang cố chuyện trò như người lớn vậy.

 

“Em tên là Yuuri.” Yuuri đáp lại với sự kiên nhẫn nhiều gấp dương vô cực lần so với những gì Viktor xứng đáng được có. Mặt Viktor lập tức bừng sáng.

 

“Yuuri,” Anh nhại lại. “Thật là một cái tên dễ thương. Em thật dễ thương.”

 

_Trời đấy quỷ thần ơi._

“Cảm ơn anh.” Yuuri lại cười như một nữ cmn sinh thay vì làm gì đó để ngăn chặn thứ vớ vẩn này lại. Sao mà Yuri ghét hai cái con người này thế.

 

Viktor với lên mặt Yuuri bằng tay đang cầm bánh. “Yuuri, chúng ta nên làm gì đó sau chuyện này.”

 

“ _Thánh thần thiên địa ơi_ ,” Yuri than vãn.

 

“Chúng ta nên– nên _đi_ đâu đó,” Tên ngố háo hức đến mức lỡ siết tay lại, vụn bánh quy rơi lả tả xuống đùi Yuuri. “Sẽ rất tuyệt nè.”

 

“Sau chuyện này chúng ta sẽ về nhà, Viktor.” Yuuri gạt hết vụn bánh ra khỏi chân mình và giải cứu mẩu bánh còn lại khỏi tay Viktor, đoạn ném nó vào cái thùng rác cạnh giường. “Có thể chúng mình sẽ đi chơi khi anh khỏe hơn, nhé?”

 

Viktor cau mày. “Được rồi,” Anh nói. “Nhưng em phải cho anh số thì anh mới gọi cho em được.”

 

Ánh mắt Yuuri dịu dàng, trìu mến và tởm thôi rồi. “Đừng lo về điều đó. Anh có số của em từ lâu rồi.”

 

Viktor chớp mắt nhìn cậu. “Anh có á?”

 

“Ừ.”

 

“Ô.” Có một khoảng lặng khi Viktor ngẫm nghĩ lại mọi chuyện. “Anh có... biết em không?”

 

“Anh có.” Yuuri gạt tóc Viktor ra khỏi mặt anh. Và rồi – cuối _cmn_ cùng – anh nói, “Chúng ta đã kết hôn.”

 

Hiện thực bắt đầu hiện ra như bình minh từ từ bừng sáng trên mặt Viktor. Cứ như đang chứng kiến một cái mặt trời ngu ngốc to tổ bố ló ra vậy. Khi mọi chuyện đã sáng tỏ, miệng anh rơi cái tọp xuống. “Em là _chống_ anh á?”

 

Yuuri có vẻ không thể ngừng cười được. “Đúng rồi.”

 

“Chúa tôi,” Viktor chuyển ánh nhìn lên cái trần nhà, mắt mở to đảo quanh phòng như thể đang tìm kiếm lời giải thích cho việc này, và lại quay sang nhìn Yuuri như thể anh là người treo những vì sao lên trời khi không thể tìm thấy được lời nào. “Thật á?”

 

“Thật đấy, Viktor.”

 

“Chao ôi” Anh với tới Yuuri lần nữa, chắc đang định làm gì đó lãng nhách như nâng cằm anh lên hay đại loại thế nhưng rồi chỉ có thể miết nhẹ nơi gò má. “Wow,” anh lê âm “ow” ra một tiếng dài thật dài. “Tuyệt quá.”

 

“Ý bố là kinh khủng,” Yuri phàn nàn. Mắt Viktor lướt qua cậu nhóc trước khi bật mở lớn.

 

“Nhóc là _con trai_ chúng ta sao?”

 

“Vãi c@#, éo có đâu!” Cậu nhóc chuyển sang Yuuri, vai đang rung lên vì cười. “Khóa miệng lại ngay Katsudon!”

 

“Chúng mình không có con Viktor à,” Yuuri vất vả nén tiếng cười xuống thành miệng cười toe run rẩy. “Chúng mình mới cưới vài tháng trước thôi.”

 

Viktor trông như đang quá tải. “Chúng ta cưới rồi sao?” Anh lặp lại, vì cơ bản là anh bị tắc ở đoạn đó rồi.

 

Miệng cười toe toét dịu xuống còn một nụ cười mỉm. “Ừ.” Yuuri nâng tay Viktor lên và cho anh thấy cặp nhẫn của hai người. Viktor đăm đăm nhìn chúng,

 

“Wow,” Anh thấp giọng nói.

 

Yuri ngửa mặt lên trời và cầu cho thiên thạch rơi xuống đầu mình luôn đi hay cái gì đó tương tự. Thay vào đó cậu nhóc lại thấy bóng dáng của một y tá, người đang đứng ở giữa khung cửa và trông rất, rất giải trí.

 

“Tôi đến để kiểm tra,” y tá nói. Yuuri giật mình nhảy dựng lên. “Anh ấy đã ăn chưa?”

 

Yuuri nhìn đầy tội lỗi xuống chỗ bánh quy vẫn còn gói nguyên trong vỏ đặt ở tủ đầu giường và cái bánh trong thùng rác. “Um. Một chút.”

 

“Thế là ổn rồi,” Y tá đáp lời. Có lẽ anh ta cũng đoán được rằng Yuuri không đủ sức. “Trong khi chờ ngài Nikiforov hồi phục sau tác dụng của thuốc gây tê, tôi có thể nói qua chế độ chăm sóc cho bệnh nhân khi ra viện.” Yuuri phiền muộn nhìn Yuri. Y tá nói, bằng một giọng Anh đậm đặc khẩu âm, “Anh sẽ chăm sóc anh ấy, đúng chứ? Tôi có thủ tục ở đây này.”

 

“Vâng! Tất nhiên rồi.” Yuuri đứng dậy. Viktor rên rỉ và cố lôi anh trở xuống. “Em sẽ ở trong phòng mà Viktor. Em chỉ nói chuyện với y tá chút thôi.” Đoạn cậu dúi chiếc bánh quy khác vào tay Viktor. “Ăn tí trong lúc đợi nhé?”

 

“Được rồi,” Viktor nói, ngước nhìn Yuuri như thể nếu Yuuri bảo anh giết người anh sẽ làm ngay và luôn. Anh cắn một miếng bé xíu và không nói thêm gì nữa khi Yuuri và y tá bàn chuyện về thủ tục giấy tờ.

 

Yuri ngừng quay khi mọi thứ đã êm xuôi và cố nghĩ xem nên làm gì với đoạn video này. Nếu cậu nhóc gửi nó cho Mila, thể nào bà già cũng đăng lên ngay tắp lự, mà cậu lại muốn mình là người làm việc đó cơ. Vấn đề duy nhất là ở đâu thôi. Nó quá dài để đưa lên Instagram, nhưng có quá dài để lên Twitter không nhỉ? Có lẽ cậu nên lược bớt mấy đoạn sến chúa tởm lợm đi trước khi tung lên đâu đó.

 

“Cứ ăn bánh tiếp đi ông già,” Cậu ngẩng đầu lên và thấy Viktor đã ngừng ăn để liếc mắt đưa tình với Yuuri. Yuri ghét anh. Yuri ghét cả hai bọn họ. Ghét dữ dội luôn là đằng khác.

 

Viktor chẳng hề hay biết gì đến cậu nhóc. Anh vẫn tiếp tục dán mắt vào Yuuri.

 

“Wow,” anh khe khẽ nói với chính mình, vẻ mặt tràn đầy sự kinh ngạc. “Mình đã làm thế nào vậy ta?”

 

Khóe môi Yuri nhếch lên đầy phản bội và cậu phải cắn môi để ngăn nó lại. Mà cũng chẳng quan trọng cho lắm. Viktor đang quá bận rộn tỏ ra sến sủa để thấy được rằng cậu đang mỉm cười.

 

 

\- End -


End file.
